


Do I Need a Library Card to Check You Out?

by jojo_s_socks



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Burn, Spot has a motorcycle, Tommy Boy is Finch's kid brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_s_socks/pseuds/jojo_s_socks
Summary: Racetrack and Spot are both broke college kids. Spot finds work babysitting a kid who loves going to the library. Jack sees a cute boy at the library and convinces Race to get a job there and talk him up.Sprace is the main ship, but there will be some Javid as well!





	Do I Need a Library Card to Check You Out?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in quite a long time, so please bear with me. The chapters will switch between Spot and Race's POV. I hope you enjoy!

Spot wiped his brow with his arm, smearing grease on his forehead. He swore this summer was going to boil him alive, but anything was better than the chill of winter. He grabbed a socket wrench, grimacing as the hot metal stung his skin and started loosening the brake caliper. He’d changed the brakes on this bike so many times that it was practically second nature, so when his phone rang, he wiped a hand on his jeans and picked it up, “This is Spot.” He stuck the phone between his ear and shoulder and continued with his brake job as the caller spoke.

“Heya Spotty! Was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

“Depends on what you’re askin’ me for, Finch,” he replied.

“I can’t find a daycare for Tommy this summer, and I know you two get along really well, so I was wondering if you could watch him while I’m at work? I can pay you, and you know he’s low maintenance.”

Spot weighed his options for a moment, humming as he thought. He was unemployed at the moment, and he could always use some extra money. He’d never really taken care of kids before, being an only child, but it couldn’t be too hard, especially with Tommy.

“I’ll do it.” he answered.

Finch thanked him profusely and told him that he’d be bringing the kid over in a few hours. Spot honestly didn’t have much to do when the semester was over, so he was kind of glad that he’d have an excuse to go out and do stuff this summer.  
He pocketed his phone, took a big swig of water and focused on finishing up his work on his motorcycle. He was going to change the oil today too, but he already was swimming in sweat, so he left that for another day. He tightened the last bolts, then began to gather his tools to put back into his tool bench. As soon as everything was put back, he wheeled his bike back under the arbor where he kept her and headed inside to cool off.

After a quick shower to remove the grease and sweat that had collected on his skin, he pulled on a tank top and some ripped jeans. He had some time before they’d get here, so he laid down on his couch with a book. He had nearly dozed off when a knock at the door startled him into falling off the couch. He stood and brushed himself off before striding to the door to open it. On his stoop stood Tommy and Finch who handed a duffel bag to Spot. At Spot’s questioning gaze, Finch explained that it held some activities for Tommy, the book he had from the library and some snacks. Finch also handed Spot a sheet of paper with his work schedule on it and asked if Spot was free on all of those days. After discussing some rules for Tommy and some ideas for entertainment, Finch kissed the top of the kid’s head and waved goodbye.

“I’ll be back at 8 to pick you up!”

Tommy waved as Finch left and then turned to Spot with a smile. Spot patted him on the back and ushered him inside. “So what do you want to do today?” he asked.

“I wanna go to the library! It’s summer reading and I’ve already got 5 hours,” he stated, puffing up his chest with pride.

Spot offered him a high five and remarked, “You’ve read more than I have this summer! You wanna go now?”

At Tommy’s nod, Spot pulled on his boots and grabbed his wallet from the counter. He grabbed Tommy’s backpack out of the duffel bag and transferred some snacks and his book into it before handing it to the kid. “All set?”  
“All set!”

Spot’s only vehicle was his motorcycle, which he didn’t fully trust Tommy to be able to ride yet, so they decided to walk. 

The sun baked the pavement and Spot could tell Tommy was running out of steam. When they reached a snowcone stand, Spot suggested they stop for a break. They waited in line for their snowcones, blue for Spot and purple for Tommy. Spot grabbed some napkins and handed them to the 9 year old before being handed the snowcones through the window. He steered them towards a nearby table and sat down before handing Tommy his snowcone. The shaved ice was a welcome relief from the sticky heat of the day. When Tommy finished his, his lips were purple and he laughed because Spot’s tongue had turned blue. Spot stuck out his tongue at the boy and laughed.

After walking a few more blocks, they finally reached the library and Tommy rushed to the kid's section to pick out new books. Spot meandered after him, perusing the shelves and reminiscing on his childhood favorite books. He made sure to keep an eye on Tommy, but he knew the boy could handle himself. Engrossed in the shelves, he didn’t realize there was someone standing in front of him until he ran into them. The stranger had an armful of books he’d been reshelving, and he dropped them in the collision.

Spot looked up at him sheepishly and bent to help him pick up the books, “Oh no! I’m so sorry--” his eyes flicked to the boy’s nametag “--Anthony?”

The blond accepted the stack of books Spot handed him with a small smile and replied, “It’s totally fine man. And just Tony is fine.”

Spot tried out the name, "Tony." He gave a smile of his own to the admittedly cute blond and said, "Sorry again for running into you. I'm Spot, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my tumblr is furyise! Come find me and tell me if you liked the first chapter! And I also do calligraphy requests on there, so if you have a Newsies 9or other muscial) line you really like, feel free to shoot me an ask!


End file.
